Peer Edit
by NoirRouge
Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir to a multi million dollar buisness. This is supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua
1. Chapter 1

Title: Peer Edit

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir of a millions of dollars. Is this supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua

Disclaimer: I do no own Hunter x Hunter, I never have, and I never will! OMG

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai / slash/ boy love. If this offends you in anyway please do not read this story and save me the trouble of reading your reviews about how I have no morals. Thank you, come again.

Enjoy the show.

Chapter one: Constructive Criticism

* * *

Kurapika was a young and intelligent man. At the age of 21 he had already graduated from college and published three books. He had known what it was he wanted to do with his life since he was very young. He had loved to read. He read about history, architecture, governments, etc. But he loved fantasy the most.

Kurapika spent hours upon hours reading fantasy novels in high school as well as writing his own. At the age of 17 Kurapika had submitted one of his stories to a writing contest, and received a 2,000 dollar scholarship in literature.

Since then Kurapika had been hired by a publishing company and had his own editor/publisher. Considering his passion for writing, nothing could explain why he was sitting in his publisher's office being lectured about dead lines and writers block.

Kurapika hadn't submitted anything for a year. Hell, he hadn't even had an original idea for a year. He sat quietly in the firm arm chair in front of his publisher's desk; irritably listening to the lecture he was being given.

"Mr. Kuruta, I need to have something on my desk by the end of this month or I will be forced to dismiss you. Our company can't afford to hire and pay authors who don't put out. You're treading on a thin line considering that you're not even that big of a name. You need to do something about this 'writers block' and whip it back into shape immediately." His publisher formally scolded him. After a moment of silence than man said that he was dismissed and their meeting had ended.

"Oh yes, Kurapika?" The man called; his eyes squinting as he plastered a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes Hisoka?" Kurapika asked, turning back to the man and rubbing his temples. He knew he wasn't going to like whatever the man had to say.

"Are you free this weekend? You see I have got two tickets to…"

Hisoka cackled slightly as he heard his door slam and the distinct noise of Kurapika stomping off down the hall. The boy was just too cute. Hisoka most defiantly enjoyed fresh meat. And Kurapika was very fresh.

* * *

Kurapika heaved a long and dramatic sigh as he ascended the stair case to his apartment. His anger finally wore off after the long walk and turning into mild annoyance. Hisoka's gigantic mood swings from being a polite respectable man to a total sleaze ball always frustrated Kurapika. On top of that he was about to loose his job.

He gathered is mail that had been stuffed under the door as he entered his apartment. Looking through it he took note of the junk mail, bills, and greeting cards; then he came across that something that would most definitely improve his mood. The new Issue of Literature Monthly had arrived.

He flipped through all the articles and perused the contents of the magazine. It was full of book reviews, interviews with authors and some sample chapters from new books. Kurapika set down his magazine and began to make dinner.

He spent most of the evening dining on his light supper and reading his magazine. His irritation had completely vanished as he went about doing his favorite activity. That was until he came across a certain article.

_Book review: Love and lies_

_Reviewed by: Kuroro Lucifer_

_The book "love and lies" is a mediocre story about two homosexual men. Both struggling to be accepted in society and by each other. The story is immoral and damaging to young minds._

_This book is clearly a promotional gig for homosexuality. An attempt to bring immoral behavior into respectable literature. This book is no better than the smut that women write that is referred to as "romance novels"._

_The story should be removed from stores and book shelves. It pollutes young minds and inspires disgusting, rash and wicked…_

Kurapika slammed the magazine shut and threw it to the ground. It slid across the floor and finally crashed into the wall. Kurapika immediately went over and retrieved the book; feeling foolish for his immature reaction. He inspected it carefully, a few bent pages here and there but it was fine.

He could just ink over the upsetting article, no need to throw away a decent magazine. Kurapika went a found a sharpie, and prepared to dismiss of the vile work when he got an idea.

"Don't get mad, get even." He mumbled to himself. It was just the title of the next review, but it struck inspiration into Kurapika's heart.

Kurapika put down the sharpie and ran across the room to his computer. He typed in the e-mail address used to submit "comments to the editor", and began to type.

* * *

"I myself happen to be homosexual, and live a normal life. I have a job, a home, and I have never done anything "wicked and immoral" because of my personal preferences." Hisoka read out loud as Kurapika sat in silence before him, a small blush tainting his cheeks.

"I knew you were gay Kurapika, I had just been waiting for you to admit it. This is a most certainly an interesting way to come out of the closet. This guy must have really gotten under your skin." Kurapika could practically hear the sleazy smile that formed on Hisoka's face.

"Is there any other reason you wished to see me Hisoka?" Kurapika snapped, the blush gone and a strict glare took its place.

Hisoka threw down the local paper, as well as the national one. The twin articles on both papers read "Fantasy author Kurapika Kuruta comes out".

"You've gotten quite a lot of publicity from this little stunt of yours. I wish you had run it by me first."

"This is unimportant Hisoka; it has nothing to do with my publications."

"Oh, but it does. I have three requests here from talk shows and reporters for a live interview with you. They want to discus… your 'books' it seems."

Kurapika sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, but you see… there is a small problem and I'm going to have to revoke one of your options. If you do these interviews your books become more well known, and more people will want to read them; especially with the fact that your queer out in the open. If more people read your stories you and I will both receive a rather large bonus in our monthly pay checks. I'm afraid you have to do at least one interview."

Kurapika ran a hand through his hair and hung his head. There was no escaping. Money was involved and nothing could side track Hisoka now. He would do the interviews, but not because he wanted to.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that tomorrow night I have made a reservation and I was hoping that you would…"

The all too familiar sound of a slamming door and heavy foot steps resounded throughout the office. Hisoka giggled.

* * *

A/n: oh my, such a short chapter. I'm afraid they will all be about this length, and about 12 of them should be expected. I have this story completely plotted out and ready to be typed. So speedy updates should be expected.

Please, if you read it, review it; it's only polite. But if you insist on being rude I shall have to take you over my knee and teach you some manners. Have a nice day .

Beta: I'm not sure yet… someone does it.


	2. an apple a day

Title: Peer Edit

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir of a millions of dollars. Is this supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua

Disclaimer: I do no own Hunter x Hunter, I never have, and I never will! OMG

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai / slash/ boy love. If this offends you in anyway please do not read this story and save me the trouble of reading your reviews about how I have no morals. Thank you, come again.

Enjoy the show.

Chapter two: An apple a day…

* * *

"_And what was it that inspired you to write that article?"_

"_I had read a book review, and in the review the author had insulted and judged something that was a part of my life. I took it personally, and felt the need to let him know."_

"_That's very intriguing. Could you please tell me…"_

Leorio watched from across the room as the skimpily-dressed young reporter repeatedly asked pointless questions, and received half-hearted answers from her guest. The only reason Leorio had even bothered to turn on the TV was because the guest had been Kurapika Kuruta; one of his favorite authors. Until he had written the article that was the main topic in the interview, Kurapika hadn't actually been all that well known, and that was one of the reasons his stories intrigued Leorio so much.

Leorio had read Kurapika's response on the book review, and had been rather shocked to find out the author was gay; and that he was so young. Leorio had actually never seen his face before, or read any personal information on the man.

Straightening his tie, Leorio picked up the remote and clicked the television off. The young woman asking yet another useless question and flipping her long hair disappeared. He snatched up his satchel from beside the apartment door, exited his home and locked the door behind him.

* * *

20 minutes later Leorio walked into his office, and removed a book from his bag. The book was the most recent book that Kurapika had written. After reading and re-reading the books several times till he had them memorized, Leorio was put them in his waiting room for his teenage patients to read.

After setting his book down with all the others Leorio walked over to the nurses' station and called out for assistance.

"Miss could you please get me my schedule of patients for the day?" he asked politely when a young lady in the nursing uniform came up to the counter. She blushed slightly and handed Leorio the clipboard that had all his appointments for the day. Leorio leered slightly. She was pretty and young; she must have just started the job. The girl's blush deepened as she saw Leorio staring. She scampered away to the pill cabinet and pretended to busy herself.

Leorio chuckled to himself. She had to be new or else she wouldn't have been so shy. He was sure as soon as he left the room another nurse would explain right away. Sure Leorio, like any other human being, could appreciate a lovely young woman in a nurse's uniform; that just wasn't what floated his boat. And sure enough, only moments after he had left the nurses station he could here the girl surprised shout of "Gay!" echo down the hall.

The days schedule was fairly lax. People tended to have crises over the weekend and left Monday open for relaxation. Leorio had to see a few routine patients, but nothing too strenuous. Patients flew in and out the hospital waiting rooms, very few of them entering into the department where Leorio worked.

Leorio was a doctor who specialized in diagnosing and treating teenagers with cancer. His best friend had died from leukemia at a young age. They had lived in a small town and he went untreated for a very long time, and by the time they could get help it was too far along. He had decided that he would become a doctor so that he could help kids fight cancer and they could live to see the rest of their lives. He felt as though he was somehow making it up to his old friend for not being able to be there for him. But after a few years, and a few saved lives, Leorio still felt strangely unfulfilled.

By the time lunch had rolled around Leorio had seen a total of 5 patients, and the pace was finally starting to pick up. Not that Leorio minded having some relaxed time, he just felt somewhat useless unless he was either doing tests or reassuring people that their children would be just fine.

Leorio walked into the break room and found it completely empty except for one man, his supervisor Mr. Nostrad. This was something he was used to. Most doctors preferred to take their lunch off the premises and away from the commotion of the constantly busy hospital. Only he and Mr. Nostrad ever stayed. The two were not very close but occasionally did participate in some small talk.

Mr. Nostrad was fixing himself some coffee as Leorio plopped himself down at the desk like table. He let out a stiff groan as he saw what the small television was playing. There was Kurapika once again, on the same show with the same bimbo as before, being idiotically interrogated as if he was some strange and foreign creature. Which was of course ridiculous, gay men were NOT uncommon.

"Ah yes, that show irritates me as well." said Nostrad as he took a seat at the table as well, but only after having shut off the small TV. "That young woman constantly exploits herself in a very immoral manner; how she became a reporter I have no idea. I find it all rather unprofessional."

"It's not really the girl that bothers me… well yes that is somewhat annoying, everyone is an exhibitionist these days." He chuckled, which was quickly transformed into a sigh. "It's all this business about this author. I really enjoy his work, and I thought he was a very respectable guy. Before all this mess you couldn't even find a single picture anywhere. Now you can't turn around and not see him and all because he wrote an article where he mentioned that he just happened to be homosexual. I feel as though it's degrading."

Leorio gave a frustrated huff and started waving his hands about. "Have you read the article? It's not even about him being gay; it's about biased opinions and being close minded. There is one sentence in the whole thing where he mentions himself being gay. And now they treat him like that bimbo reporter, throwing him out in front of everyone and exposing him. Like he's some sort of gay icon."

Mr. Nostrad gave a hearty full bodied laugh as Leorio finished his rant. "You've really got yourself worked up over this haven't you?"

Leorio felt his cheeks tint a little and became defensive. "It's not like that…."

"Oh please, don't try to hide it. Everyone knows exactly what your preferences are, and you sound like a jealous boyfriend. Now admit it, your upset because you felt like you had some sort of connection to this young man and that it's been taken away by this whole ordeal."

Leorio heaved a sigh. "This is pretty embarrassing… crushes are for school boys. I've never even met this guy. I feel like a little girl worshiping some rock star icon."

Surprisingly Mr. Nostrad smiled reassuringly at Leorio. "You know what I think you should do?" he said, taking out a pen and snatching up a piece of paper from the counter. Leorio looked at him with a confused expression. "I think you should tell him everything you just told me." he stated and handed the piece of paper over to Leorio.

"The top one is for fan mail, but as you can imagine that box must be full by now, the second however is his personal e-mail address, I'm sure he will be glad to here from someone who truly enjoys what he does."

Leorio shook his head in disbelief. "How do you know this?"

"We are former associates." Nostrad said putting his pen away and getting up to leave. "He used to tutor my daughter while he was in college. Her grades were never better. We still manage to contact each other now and then." With that he left the room to go to his office, where he would 'supervise' the all the work going on. Of course that was rather hard to do behind closed walls, but no one ever mentioned that.

Put line here.

Leorio tapped on his keyboard. Not hard enough to actually type, just something to busy his hands.

That evening he had returned and managed to avoid looking at the intimidating piece of paper for most of the night. But it was inevitable, eventually he had turned on the PC and started his e-mail, or lack there of. His 'e-mail' was so far non existent. He had tried to write a few lines, but found them all inadequate and unable to express his thoughts. There was no way he could make the transition from introducing himself to telling him how upset he was that he was being whored around by the entertainment industry.

After about 30 minutes he gave up, telling himself that it was too late to think up anything intelligent anyway. How do you write an impressive e-mail to someone who writes for a living? It was a rather intimidating factor.

He shut off the PC and left his e-mail unfinished, waiting for some other time. Whenever Leorio felt like he could impress the author, or at least convey his message in an interesting way so as to not bore him.

Leorio went off to bed, planning to forget all about e-mails, and certain young homosexual authors.

Well… at least they had something in common.

* * *

A/n: I have nothing to say but this: Please, if you read it, review it; it's only polite. But if you insist on being rude I shall have to take you over my knee and teach you some manners. And to those of you who have reviewed, thank you very much, my inspiration thanks you.

Beta: Princess Florea, who else could share such passion for HxH?


	3. Problem Child

Title: Peer Edit

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir of a millions of dollars. Is this supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua

Disclaimer: I do no own Hunter x Hunter, I never have, and I never will! OMG

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai / slash/ boy love. If this offends you in anyway please do not read this story and save me the trouble of reading your reviews about how I have no morals. Thank you, come again.

Enjoy the show.

Chapter three: Problem Child

* * *

Today had started out normal. Killua got up at 7:30, and then he went to the boys' showers. After a short bath he went back to his dorm where he put on his school uniform. He gathered his things and returned all his notes to his brown leather bag, and left the dorms; headed for the large, fancy building just a short walk away. He then entered his classroom and sat at his desk, complete with laptop and a drawer, and waited for class to start. Today was very normal.

Too normal.

In fact Killua's schedule was so routine that he felt that he might just rip his hair out and set himself on fire because it would be more entertaining this his regular school day. Even his homework was routine. Sure they had different subjects and homework every night, but none of it was challenging enough for him. Killua prided himself on the fact that he was one of the top ten students at a top boarding school; which made him one of the best in the nation. Thus explaining lack of challenging school work.

Killua sat mutely as he watched his teacher ramble on about whatever equation they were going over. He didn't doubt that he knew more than the teacher on the subject. Then terrible inspiration struck.

Killua had a terrible, wonderful strike of inspiration. It was the most perfect and entertaining way to rid himself of the boredom. He knew he was headed for trouble, but who wanted to punish one of the top kids in the nation who is paying millions to attend your school? Most definitely not these teachers, they were at least too smart for that.

Killua waited for an hour or two first, just so he wasn't too suspicious. He then pretended to take notes while he typed an e-mail to the principal. Using a special program he had developed himself to make the e-mail untraceable by the school. It consisted of a formal complaint about his teacher that was sent in 'anonymously.' He had made the subject of the e-mail something that would get his teacher called to the office immediately. He typed in the persona of a troubled parent, complaining that the professor had acted in an inappropriate manner with their child. They would never know a student had written it, his vocabulary was too advanced for that.

After sending the e-mail Killua shut down the laptop and waited for his plan to be set in motion. Only moments later there was an announcement over the speaker for the very teacher in Killua's classroom. Once the man was gone Killua did nothing to hide his smirk: the plan had started.

While all the students sat in their chairs looking confused, Killua stood up and made his way to the chalk board. He grabbed a full eraser and opened the door to the classroom. Carefully he placed the eraser at the top of the door and shut it enough that it would balance there on its own. Of course there was more to it than that; that was a mere distraction for the rest of the setup.

Then he grabbed the phone cord and stretched it across the room and in front of the door; wrapping the end of it around the fire alarm. He made his way over to the teacher's desk opening a rather interesting and risqué web page. He turned he monitor so that it faced the door and made his way back to his desk.

None of the students protested or did anything to stop Killua while he finished setting up his prank. They all just sat and stared, some whispered back and forth to each other but not many; most of the students here were rich snobs who felt above such things as gossip.

Only moments later Killua watched with a wide grin as his ingenious plan was set into motion. He watched as a man that was NOT his teacher throw open the classroom door, only to be whacked upon the head by the chalky eraser. Coughing up clouds of dust the man then stumbled and tripped over the phone cord and fell on the floor. Not seconds later the alarm sounded throughout the whole school.

Killua's grim melted and sank into a gaping, wide-eyed, open-mouthed stare, as he looked at the man on the floor that was none other than his principal. The man's gaze rose from the ground and landed on the monitor. The man's face turned a dangerous shade of purple and he began to shake violently as he raised himself from the ground.

The website had been a child porn site. Back up on Killua's e-mail. He had intended to get the teacher fired simply because of how mush he bored him. But that plan seemed to be washed to hell.

"WHO DID THIS!" the principal spat, as he looked about the room in rage.

All fingers pointed straight towards Killua.

Well shit.

* * *

"…I'm very concerned with his behavior. We have never seen anything like this out of him before; not to mention he is one our best. Even though this is a very serious matter, the damage has been fixed and we will not expel Killua. He is, however, suspended for a week's time to think about and reflect on his actions. We recommend that he sees a therapist…"

Killua didn't bother to listen any longer. He felt like flipping the slime ball principal the bird and saying 'reflect on this'. But then he would just be in more trouble. Not with the school of course, he could care less what these people thought about him. What had Killua worried were the two men sitting at his side, the only people in the world that scared him; his father and grandfather.

They didn't seem angry; they didn't even have any harsh words for Killua. They remained completely silent throughout the whole meeting. That was the worst reactions possible, and basically Killua was in deep shit.

After the principal finished his pointless lecture Killua fallowed his guardians to the expensive vehicle that sat in front of the school. A Lamborghini, one of the many cars his family owned. Killua owned 5 cars himself, and he wasn't old enough to drive.

Killua's family were billionaires. They owned a large portion of the exporting industry. Controlling almost everything that left and entered the country; it was almost a monopoly. The business was passed on through the heir of the family, which was not always male or the oldest. Killua was, of five children, the third son, and this generation's heir. The choosing of the heir was not for favorites either, oh no. If it was favorites his older brother Irumi would have been in charge years ago. The heir was chosen by I.Q. Irumi had been trained and studying his whole life to take over until Killua was old enough to take an I.Q. test. Killua at the age of 4 was a few mere points ahead of his brother's score. He had taken the test every year since then and he still remained the highest. Since that day Killua had been in and out of several expensive boarding schools, and had well over 100 personal tutors; he even had taken college classes.

But none of that was currently on Killua's mind, right now he was concentrating on all the things his father was telling him.

"You are a disappointment."

Killua had expected harsh words, but he and his father both knew that that was the worst thing he could have said. Killua knew what would happen when he got home. His parents did believe in using force to discipline their children, and Killua was no stranger to pain.

But something was different today. The atmosphere was heavy and thick, and he couldn't breath. He felt as though today's punishments would be worse than all others before. Even worse than the time he called the prime ministers daughter an ugly swollen fat cow. And that had been bad.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. At the next stop light Killua undid his seatbelt and threw open the passenger door in a flash. He ran out of the car fast enough that his father could grab him before he had shut the door and began to run in the opposite direction.

Killua knew exactly were he was, he knew the city like the back of his hand. He had been allowed to run around it since he could walk. He headed in a direction he didn't think he would be found in right away. After about having sprinted for about 10 minutes straight he slowed it down to a fast walk.

A car alarm went off as Killua turned a corner; he looked in the direction of the obnoxious noise and was very surprised to find he ran smack dab into someone.

He was about to yell obscene things at the a-hole that had just rammed into him until he noticed it was just some kid. That kid had spiky black hair, big brown eyes and a rather loud green outfit. The kid stood up slowly and rubbed his bum from the harsh impact.

"What's wrong with you? Watch where you're going you little punk!" Killua shouted and gave the kid a small shove. He was older than this guy so he figured he could push him around a bit, that and he was a child billionaire.

"Ah, I'm really sorry about that." The kid said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I heard an alarm go off and I wasn't paying attention. Are you all right?" he asked with what sounded like actual concern.

"Yeah, whatever. Just watch where you're going from now on." He said. He might as well as give the kid a break, he had a country accent; most likely wasn't very smart.

"Ok! My name is Gon Freecs!" The kid said and stuck out his hand. Killua was baffled but took the hand anyway. No one introduced themselves to people they practically ran over, and not that quickly.

"I'm Killua Zoldick." He said and waited for the reaction that always came with his introduction.

"Oh, what a weird name! To make up for running into you I'll buy you some ice cream ok?"

Killua stared open mouthed, this kid was insane. Not only could Killua buy his own ice cream, he could buy enough to last a lifetime.

Killua went along anyway.

* * *

Killua was having an okay time. The kid was really interesting. He didn't seem to really care about Killua's money, or be impressed by his heritage. Gon had never even heard of him before!

They had about three ice creams by now and the end seemed nowhere in sight.

"How old are you Gon?"

"I'm 13," he responded, Killua took note that he was in fact older.

"I'm 14."

A few minutes passed like that.

"Hey, why did you just introduce yourself like that?" Killua asked, suddenly remembering why he was here.

"Huh?"

"You just said your name. I hadn't even asked, and I was leaving." Killua reminded him.

"Oh that! Well, my aunt always says that "the best of friends always meet in the strangest ways" and I thought how we met was pretty weird, so I wanted to be your friend." Gon said with a wide innocent smile.

Killua sweat dropped. Gon sure was out spoken.

After about another hour Gon and Killua split ways. Killua had paid because it turned out Gon didn't even have enough money to pay for one ice cream. Not that it hurt Killua's wallet any.

Killua made his way towards home. All his fears from before forgotten. All he could think about was Gon as he headed back with a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

A/n: Yay, another chapter. This one isn't that long, but it is longer than the others. Knock yourself out.

If you read it review it, it's only polite. And if you feel like being rude I will just have to take you over my knee and teach you some manners.

beta: my lovely Princess florea thank you for editing my "large"ness


	4. Ray of sunshine

Title: Peer Edit

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir of a millions of dollars. Is this supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua

Disclaimer: I do no own Hunter x Hunter, I never have, and I never will! OMG

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai / slash/ boy love. If this offends you in anyway please do not read this story and save me the trouble of reading your reviews about how I have no morals. Thank you, come again.

Enjoy the show.

Chapter four: A ray of sunshine

* * *

Not too far out into the country, there was a strange house that managed to baffle anyone who saw it. Built around one of the largest oak trees was a quaint two story house, with a little shop attached at the side. The old house had a pleasant quality to it that nearly matched the peculiarity in which its foundations circled the roots of the old tree. There lived three people in the house, who also cared for and ran the small shop that also served as a pub in the evening for many older men of the community to gather and reminisce about their childhoods. The small family that lived there was made up of an older woman, and her daughter; both cared for a young boy who had been staying with them since he was very small.

On the upper levels of the house, early in the morning, beams of sunlight intruded though the spaces in the shutters that closed over the windows. Small iotas of dust danced in the streams of light, floating around and creating an overall pleasant atmosphere. The glass window panes were thrust open towards the ceiling, hoping to persuade a rare breeze into the room through the shutters' cracks.

In the room on a small cot slept Gon Freecs. The balmy feel of the room was too much for the lethargic boy, who let the warmth coax him to sleep longer than usual. However, his absence did not go unknown for long.

Mito immediately took note that she had not seen Gon this morning, nor had she heard him moving around in the upper story of the house. Mito, somewhat peeved by this odd act of sluggishness, made her way up the small flight of stairs and to Gon's door. She knocked hard and waited. Hearing nothing, she pounded the flat of her hand on the door and called into the room.

"Gon! It's time to get out of bed! Can you hear me? Wake up!" Mito became slightly more agitated by the lack of response and switched tactics.

She marched into the room, stern expression upon her face, and leaning over his cot, began to gently shake Gon's shoulders.

"Gon, come on, you've slept way too long, Grandma needs your help in the kitchen…" Mito gave him a quick slap to his thigh, seeing that he was actually responding this time and made her way back to the door. Gon sat up in his cot with a dazed and drowsy look on his face.

"Aunt Mito?" he mumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "What's wrong?"

She gave him a firm glance before sighing, "You slept in Gon." She stated it simply, yet agitatedly. "Hurry up and get ready, there is a lot to do today."

"Sorry… I'm up…" he muttered, slowly crawling off the cot as his aunt left the room and went back downstairs.

"Don't dilly dally; if you're not down here in five minutes you won't be getting any breakfast!" Gon sat upright, his stomach giving an annoyed gurgle at his aunt's threat. With a sudden start he flung himself out of bed and began to rummage about, looking for any clean clothes, and prepared himself to go open the shop. With haste, Gon made his way downstairs within 3 minutes.

He dashed into the dining room where he again bumped into Mito as she was carrying a few plates of food to the table. His aunt sighed and told him to go help his grandmother with the few remaining things in the kitchen. Gon obediently went to the kitchen where he washed off all the utensils his grandmother had used to prepare breakfast.

After having cleaned most of the cooking utensils, Gon was finally able to sit down and enjoy his morning meal which had very nearly been taken away.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in, Aunt Mito," Gon managed to mumble out through mouthfuls of food. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Mito sighed once again. "I know it's a very rare thing for you to do Gon, and I wouldn't have minded so much if it were any other day."

"I'm sorry--I just couldn't get to sleep last night." Gon said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure Gon? Because if anything is bothering you, you need to tell me; this is very important. Is it the medicine?" Mito inquired, concern etched across her face.

"No it's nothing! I feel fine." Gon explained, not wanting to worry his aunt. "I was just anxious last night. I've never really been to the hospital before and I don't know what kind of tests they will have to run."

"If you're sure. But if anything is wrong you need to tell the doctor as well. Speaking of which, we will be leaving around 12. Before then you need to go open and watch the shop this morning. Grandma and I will be busy; you can also do all of today's 'homework' while you watch the store."

"Ok," Gon sighed. He knew that even with a doctor's appointment he wouldn't escape his aunt's heavy academic work load. His aunt had been home-schooling him his entire life, and although he had no real experience to compare her with, he was sure she was one of the strictest teachers out there.

"Um, Mito," Gon paused for a moment, setting down his silverware. "About what I asked earlier… about the letter?"

There was a briefly heavy pause that filled the room after Gon's seemingly innocent question.

"No." It was a short, firm statement. "I haven't decided yet Gon, and when I have I will let you know. Don't ask me again." She said decisively, completely ending the conversation.

Gon nodded and silently picked up his dishes, taking them into the kitchen; he then gathered his homework for the day and carried them into the small shop at the side of the house.

Mito and her mother finished eating silently, and together cleaned up what remained of the post-breakfast mess.

"I know how you feel about it Mito." Mito lowered her gaze to the floor, expecting the small speech from her mother since she had scolded Gon. "But you knew that this would happen eventually. He would ask, and you would normally have had the choice to say no. But it's just not really an option now. Gon's life is at stake with this, and he needs the support. He doesn't mean any harm by it…"

Mito knew she was being selfish by withholding the information from Gon. As his legal guardian she had every right to do so. But her mother was also right. She just didn't know if she could handle it if "he" really did respond.

She just couldn't handle that type of pain anymore.

* * *

The afternoon found Gon on a long bus ride into the city, staring out the window at the vast, leafy landscape, and the shadow of the towering city buildings on the edge of the horizon. He had to make the trip alone because Mito had to attend to the shop for a few more hours before she could close up early. She would meet up with him later at the hospital at three. Until then Gon had time to wander around the city and do whatever he wanted; something he was not able to do very often. In fact, he had never been to the city alone before. He might have been excited if there wasn't that heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him how nervous he was.

Gon spent the remainder of the trip going from napping to spacing out at the hypnotic scenery passing by. The whole drive altogether took about an hour and a half and he was thankful to finally step off the bus and into the rather crowded station.

Gon didn't actually feel much of a pull to go into any particular store or place. He didn't have much money and most likely wouldn't have been able to afford anything anyway. And so he spent about an hour or so walking the clustered sidewalks, entranced by all the passing people and flashy cars.

Gon was suddenly ripped from his trance-like state by a loud car alarm nearby. He looked over his shoulder and before he knew it he'd rammed right into somebody. Not necessarily from the force of the impact--but more from the shock--Gon fell down backwards. His mind was too busy processing the fact that his butt hurt to notice that the person he had bumped into was yelling at him.

Gon stood up and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that." He didn't really know what the other person had said but he knew an apology was probably in order.

Gon took a moment to look at him, another boy. They were about the exact same height, and by the looks of it, age as well. The boy kept talking but Gon didn't listen. He was too distracted by the boy's unusual white hair and piercing blue eyes. He'd never seen a person like that before.

And right away, Gon knew he wanted to be friends.

"Ok! I'm Gon Freecs." Gon introduced himself and stuck out his hand. He could tell the other boy was slightly taken aback, but he shook the hand anyway.

The boy's name was Killua Zoldick, and Gon, out of foolish eagerness at a new friend, offered to buy him ice cream, forgetting he had only about 5 dollars.

They spent the time in the ice cream shop getting to know each other and Gon grew to like Killua even more with every minute. An hour passed before Gon announced he had to leave.

"That will be ten dollars." The clerk said in a bored tone. Gon reached into his back pocket to pull out his wadded up five.

"Um…" He stared at his sad five-dollar bill in embarrassment, not really sure what to say.

"Its okay, I'll pay." Killua offered, pulling out an expensive looking leather wallet.

"Its not okay, I offered to pay…." Gon mumbled. "I know, I will pay you back."

"Don't worry about it." Killua brushed off the suggestion. "Keep the change." He said to the clerk before walking away.

Gon looked at the shocked clerk before turning to follow Killua out of the shop.

He wandered if Killua knew he'd given the guy a fifty.

* * *

Gon had just changed into his hospital gown after getting his blood drawn and was about to go for an X-ray when Mito showed up in the hospital room.

She sat down next to Gon on the examination bed and then the doctor began to speak to her.

"Good afternoon, my name is Leorio. I'm Gon's doctor. It will be about another two hours before we have the blood test results, and then we would like to do some more tests. For now, after Gon finishes an X-ray we will do a routine examination and see if everything is in order." He shook hands with Mito professionally before handing her a clipboard with all the personal information and insurance forms she needed to complete.

"If you could go ahead and just fill those out for me. I will take Gon to get his X-ray done. We'll be back shortly."

Gon and Leorio returned about fifteen minutes later. The doctor asked Mito to step out into the waiting room so that Gon could have some privacy during the routine check-up.

Leorio went through all the usual procedures: looking in Gon's ears, up his nose, down his throat, listening to his heart…. It was about the time that he was checking reflexes that he sighed heavily.

Leorio sat down in a swiveling chair and wrote something down on his forms. He sighed again. Gon, being the concerned and caring person he was, took an interest in the doctor's obvious anxiety.

"Whats wrong?" Gon asked innocently.

"Oh, hmm?" Leorio looked up, shook his head, and then looked back at his clipboard. "It's nothing to worry about."

"You're worried." Gon stated simply.

"Well it's nothing so serious that you should concern yourself with it." Leorio said, trying to persuade Gon to drop the topic.

"Well, seeing as you are going to be taking care of me, I just want to make sure you're not distracted." Gon smiled down at him from his position on the plastic bed.

Leorio sighed once more, but smiled this time as well. "I give up; you're too good for me." He sat up straighter and set his clip board down. "There is someone I've been meaning to talk to; the problem is, we have never spoken before."

"Is what you want to say important?"

"Well, to me, it's very important. But I don't think he will see it the same way." Leorio sighed again and leaned back.

"I think you should talk to him." Gon said matter-of-factly. "If you think its important then what other people think doesn't matter; I think he will understand what you are trying to say."

Leorio smiled at Gon's encouragement then slapped his thigh and gave Gon a small glare.

"We are here to treat you! Not my personal life." He joked dismissively. "I'll go get your aunt and the blood and X-ray results."

* * *

There was a thick tension in the room as both Mito and Leorio looked at the X-ray results. Clearly seen was the bundle of cells that had formed the tumor in Gon's lymphoid. Gon wasn't really sure how to act, he found himself somehow completely numb to the entire situation. Partly due to the fact that he didn't understand most of the medical terms that the doctor had been using.

"…We had originally just hoped it was a cyst, a completely benign tumor. But the blood results showed that there are in fact some cancerous cells in the tumor."

Mito stiffened up and Gon looked over at her and could tell she was trying not to yell or scream or cry. He went back to staring at his hands, resting in his lap.

"We have diagnosed it as 'Lymphomas.' It is not the most drastic of all cases, but we will go ahead and carry on with the normal procedures, starting with a biopsy to see how bad the tumor is, and to judge whether or not to surgically remove the whole thing."

Leorio went on for a few more minutes; but the overhanging mood did not let up.

Finally Gon couldn't take it anymore and looked up at Leorio. "I don't understand what 'Lymphomas' is…"

Leorio sighed and looked around the room uneasily. This was the hardest part of his job.

He slowly crossed the room and gently put his hand on Gon's neck, applying a slight pressure.

"You have cancer Gon, right here, in your lymphoid."

Mito burst into tears. Gon just sat there, and tried to comfort her, not really sure what he was supposed to do.

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHHH

DON'T KILL ME!!! Yes I know; first update in forever and I give Gon cancer… I'm so evil.

So anyway, if you love me you will review and I will update as soon as possible.


	5. fill me in

Title: Peer Edit

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir of a millions of dollars. Is this supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua

Disclaimer: I do no own Hunter x Hunter, I never have, and I never will! OMG!

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai / slash/ boy love. If this offends you in anyway please do not read this story and save me the trouble of reading your reviews about how I have no morals. Thank you, come again.

Enjoy the show.

Chapter Five: Fill Me In

* * *

Leorio sat at his laptop that morning, ecstatic to finally have hit the last few keys to finish his e-mail and the send button, finalizing his decision. 

After he had gone home that night he felt an incredible guilt for Gon. More so than any patient he'd had before. Gon was just so innocent, pure, and good-hearted; he didn't deserve any of what he would have to go through. He couldn't fight the urge to help Gon, but just sitting around made him feel useless.

He decided he would have to find something to help take his mind off of Gon; but nothing helped. At about 10 o' clock at night he shut off the TV and heaved a big sigh. He looked around the room and his gaze landed on the laptop, shut and resting on the desk. Then a thought came to mind.

Gon had encouraged him to e-mail Kurapika. Even though Gon didn't actually know exactly what he had been encouraging Leorio to do, he had still seemed very passionate about Leorio expressing himself to whoever it was.

That was how Leorio came to a conclusion about how to feel better about Gon, and to cure is anxiety over Kurapika's exploitation. He was doing it for Gon, and not for his own fan-like obsession and jealousy.

He stayed up late that night, and only got about 4 hours of sleep. The next morning, after much revising and rephrasing, he finally felt confident enough to send the e-mail. There was something rather intimidating about writing to someone who writes for a living.

After sending the e-mail he helped himself to his fifth cup of coffee that morning and went off to work, with a slight bounce in his step.

Upon arrival his euphoria was killed by a report from a nurse. Blood testing had just been completed on 6-year old Sydney, and he and his mother were waiting in the room just around the corner, praying for good news that wouldn't come.

Sydney's mother was elderly, in her late 50's now. After the death of her husband in an automobile accident she had suddenly decided she wanted a child. Sydney was created from some of the few good sperm left in his father's dead body, and his mother's weathered eggs that had long since ceased to function. A miracle child, Sydney was all his mother had left.

And he had just been diagnosed with leukemia, at the age of 6.

* * *

Kurapika was sitting in the swivel chair in his office, spinning slowly in circles and tapping his upper lip with a very chewed-up pen. This was a sort of "meditative" trance he went into when he was trying to compose a new story. And unfortunately he had been entering this pondering state much too often for his liking. 

He jumped somewhat and was pulled from his thought by the beeping from his laptop that alerted him that he had received new mail. Assuming it was from Hisoka and was either about getting to work or going on a date he almost reflexively selected it to be deleted. But then something caught his eye.

He didn't recognize the e-mail and hadn't received anything from anyone but Hisoka for the past week. Well, he did have a rather full fan e-mail folder, but he regularly deleted those and paid them no mind (considering it all had something to do with his stunning revelation). And out of sheer boredom and curiosity he decided to go ahead and read the letter.

The letter was overall rather amusing. It had been written by a young doctor who had been a big fan of his stories for a while. Kurapika's favorite part of the letter however was that fact that it hadn't once mentioned the article that he had published recently, or all the new publicity that had sprung up from it.

Kurapika smiled to himself as he finished the letter. He really appreciated the few true fans that really did like his work; and it looked like he had himself an admirer.

Kurapika decided the he might as well as respond to the e-mail. He was making a large amount of income from simply being gay and wasn't really in that big of a rush to start his next project. He figured it wouldn't hurt to take a few minutes out of his diligent schedule to respond, and the poor guy would probably be crushed if he didn't.

So he immediately set himself to writing a response, and just happened to spend about two hours doing so…

* * *

Later that afternoon found Leorio sitting in the empty break room, eating his lunch, and going through patient files on his laptop. He was rather surprised to receive a small pop-up saying 'You've got mail.' He clicked on the link and the e-mail was brought up. 

Leorio accidentally spilled his drink in his lap and just happened to choke on the bite he took out of his sandwich. Kurapika had actually responded to the e-mail he has sent that morning, and quickly, nonetheless.

Setting everything aside, Leorio let his eyes devour the contents of the e-mail. It was the usual response you expected from a celebrity. Kurapika said how he was grateful that Leorio appreciated his work, and how he was flattered that Leorio was such a big fan. But it didn't have the detached tone that one might expect from this sort of letter. It was like Kurapika was speaking directly to him, and not just any other fan. It also said that his e-mail had made Kurapika very happy; that he didn't often receive such thoughtful and sincere fan mail.

Leorio was ecstatic. HE had made Kurapika happy! Him! He knew it was slightly obsessive and fan-girlish of him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of incredible bliss that surrounded him.

That was until, once again, work started.

That whole evening Leorio's schedule was backed on the edge. He had to prepare a child for surgery, he had two radiation therapy sessions, another new patient and new mother to deal with, as well as numerous check-ups with other patients that day. Leorio was so stressed by the end of the day that he felt like he would explode if he didn't get out of the hospital soon.

That night when Leorio returned home he didn't know what to do. He was so tired but he was sure to be unable to sleep. He decided that he would need to take a sick day sooner or later. Then, a wonderful idea…

He knew exactly what it was that would make him feel better.

* * *

Kurapika was just about to leave his office and head off to bed, when he received yet another e-mail. It was from the same doctor as before, but it was considerably shorter this time. 

"…I've had an incredibly long day at work, I could really use some coffee; and an autograph would make my day."

Kurapika smiled, and wrote his response. He had no idea what possessed him to encourage the other man, he could have been some creepy stalker or something like that. But Kurapika felt some sort of attachment and sympathy for him, he just couldn't let him down.

"No autograph, but I wouldn't mind the coffee."

* * *

A/N: yay, new chapter, much shorter… but you know… its just a filler chapter so that I can really get things going! 

BIG NOTE: NEED NEW BETA!!! anyone willing please e-mail me at seriously please, I make the worst typos eva!! ---see! I need a beta so that I can keep writing good fanfiction and that I can keep all of you, the readers and my fellow nerds, happy!

SO, NEED NEW BETA!!! REPEAT, NEED NEW BETA!!!

On another note, THANK YOU FOR 1000 HITS!!!! I drew a cute little sketchy picture if anyone wants to see, just e-mail... i'm only a click away.


	6. It's a small, small world

Title: Peer Edit

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir of a millions of dollars. Is this supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua

Disclaimer: I do no own Hunter x Hunter, I never have, and I never will! OMG!

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai / slash/ boy love. If this offends you in anyway please do not read this story and save me the trouble of reading your reviews about how I have no morals. Thank you, come again.

Enjoy the show.

Chapter six: It's a small, small world

* * *

'You have a responsibility to this family…'

'…there is no room for immature behavior…'

'…you've disappointed me…'

Killua turned the volume on his CD player up a few more notches, attempting to drown out the phantom voice of his father. He perused the aisles of the store he was in, putting a little more concentration into the type of boards he was looking for and not the guilt settling into the pit of his stomach every time his thoughts ran astray.

He got caught up in one of the more intricately designed boards and didn't notice someone calling him.

"Watch it." He barked turning around to give an infamous death glare at the person who had run into him.

"Sorry Killua, you couldn't hear me a moment ago, so I came over here, but I tripped on…"

Killua stopped paying any attention to what the boy was saying, and stared at him for a moment watching him rub his head sheepishly. "Gon," he said, smiling.

"Ha, you remembered me!" Gon said with a little too much enthusiasm. "I was passing by when I saw you in here, and I didn't think you remembered because you were ignoring me. I've never been in this kind of store before."

"Yeah, I remember. I was distracted." Killua responded, his smile fading. "You've never been to a skateboard shop before? What do you do all day?"

"Chores, homework, fish… I've always wanted to try."

"You fish?" and do chores, but Killua left that part out staring at Gon like he had grown an extra head.

"Yeah, is that weird?" Gon asked looking a little worried.

Killua shuffled awkwardly. "Not really, just no one I know fishes…" or does chores.

"Oh." Gon's gaze drifted around the store. "There are so many types. I just thought you needed a board with wheels."

Killua rolled his eyes. "Ok, so you know why I'm here, why are you here? Are you stalking me?" Killua remarked with a very cheeky grin.

Gon blushed and laughed, and rubbed that back of his head again. "No, I need new clothes. Normally my aunt makes them or buys them, but she is really busy with the store. And I ripped all of mine up."

Killua just stared at Gon. Culture shock.

* * *

"So your family owns a store?" Killua asked, moving his gaze from the racks of clothing over to Gon, who was amazed by the huge variety of clothing and wincing occasionally when he saw a price tag.

"Yup, it's a pretty small store, its part of our house." Killua twitched.

"Well… what kind of stuff do you sell?" he tried again. Gon stood up straight to think for a moment.

"Wine. Yeah… we sell a lot of that and fishing stuff too. We also serve dinner… kind of like a bar I guess." Gon stated contemplatively. "It's really cool too! Our house has this old tree growing around it and the store is built right out in front of it. You can't miss it."

Killua twitched again. This kid lived in a tree… he was not normal.

"What do your parents do?"

"Huh?" Killua looked back over at Gon again having just recovered from twitching spasms.

"What do you parents do? What are their jobs?" Gon asked, smiling at Killua. He had stopped examining all the cloths.

"My dad owns several large businesses." Killua said nonchalantly.

"Wow! Your dad must be really busy if he is running several businesses. You must be really rich!" Gon chimed enthusiastically.

Killua shifted awkwardly. "No, he doesn't run them, he just owns them. He pays other people to do all that. My brothers are in charge of two of the companies."

"So you're going to be the head boss of a big company? That sounds so cool! You'll get to boss everyone around."

Killua fiddled with some of the shirts on the racks, feigning interest. "No, I won't run any of the companies."

Gon's expression dropped a bit. "Why not?"

"I won't be running any of them because" he sighed. "I'm inheriting them all. I'll be the same as my dad."

Gon looked stunned. "So you get to boss around your other brothers and never do any work at all… you are so lucky." He looked up wistfully, his plebeian mind unable to fully grasp the concept of being rich and doing nothing.

"No I'm not!" Killua snapped. "I don't want to do that at all! You never have any freedom, and you always have to keep up status with a bunch of stiff, greedy old men. You can never do anything fun because it's not professional." Killua turned towards Gon and grasped him firmly by the shoulders. "I'm so envious of you! You have no idea what kind of freedom you have. You don't have to be fake, wear a uniform… you can fish! I would for just once like to be able to have the opportunity to do what I want without the whole world watching me."

Gon stood silently for a moment before Killua sighed again and slumped over. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted… I just kind of exploded."

"So, don't do it then,"

"Excuse me?" Killua looked up in shock.

"If you don't want to do it, just tell your dad. Your brothers know what to do right?" Gon chided with a reassuring smile. "They can most likely do it with no problems at all. Then you can do what you want."

Killua wasn't quite sure what to say. Gon made everything seem so simple; he turned Killua's complicated inner turmoil into something so simple it seemed plainly obvious and too easy. But at the same time, while somewhat simplistic, it was comforting and Killua for a moment felt at ease.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Gon just smiled his big optimistic trademark grin and turned back to his shopping. After about another half hour that had found a suitable number of shirts to replace Gon's haphazardly destroyed ones. As they were about to leave Killua suggested several other plans that the two boys could enjoy together, but Gon said he only had about half an hour left before he had to leave for a doctor's appointment. When Killua asked about the appointment Gon just gave and innocent grin and shrugged off the question entirely. After a few minutes of hard thinking, the two decided to go get milkshakes at the café they had before and briskly made their way toward sugar heaven.

* * *

Kurapika had been waiting at a small table outside the coffee house for a while before finally giving up and ordering his drink. Well, he did show up earlier than planed in hope that his 'date' would show up early as well. Normally this is how things went with all the editors and publishers Kurapika had met up with, but apparently normal people enjoy meeting at the arranged time.

Just when the waitress was bringing his drink out to him an approaching voice called out to him.

"I see you've already ordered without me. I'm sorry if I'm late at all." The voice belonged to a tall somewhat scruffy looking young man in a business suit.

Kurapika looked up at him and smiled charmingly. "Not at all, I arrived far too early. You must be Dr. Leorio." He stood up and held out his hand politely.

"Oh, ah, yeah. Please just call me Leorio." He said bashfully and clumsily shook Kurapika's hand. "It's really an honor to finally get to meet you, I'm really glad you could make it."

"Not at all, the pleasure is all mine." Kurapika responded and sat back down.

Leorio took his seat as well and felt the anxiety overwhelm him. Kurapika was so perfect. He was unbelievably polite, the way he smiled so genuinely, they way he crossed his legs under the table… Leorio shook his head slightly. He felt that there was no comparison. He must have looked rather sloppy.

"I'm sorry, have I made you uncomfortable?" and apparently it showed on his face.

"Oh not at all! I'm perfectly fine! I'm just rather nervous that I finally get to meet you. It's hard to imagine someone you idolize so much and being so real." Leorio laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I must sound really odd."

"Please don't." Kurapika begged tiredly. "Right now I just want to be an ordinary man, so let's talk about ordinary things." He smiled; Leorio's heart did a flip. "What kind of medical profession are you in?"

Leorio cleared his throat and tried his best to calmly explain that he was a cancer specialist, who treated children. Kurapika seemed to take a lot of interest in this and asked him many questions about his work place.

The two talked for quite some time, getting caught up in there own conversation. They were jolted from their thoughts by a loud childish voice calling out to them.

Leorio looked up and spotted Gon shouting and waving over at him.

"You know them?"

"Yeah." Leorio waved over to them. "The smaller one anyway."

Gon ran up to Leorio's and Kurapika's table and Killua followed suite. "Who is your friend Dr. Leorio?" Gon asked interestedly.

"This is the man I told you about before. His name is Kurapika Karuta. He is a famous author."

"Not all that famous." He denied. "Not for my books anyway. Your friends are?"

"Oh right, Gon, who is your friend?"

"This is Killua." Gon said enthusiastically. "We just went shopping."

"What did you get?" Kurapika cleared his throat. "Oh, um, Kurapika I'd like to introduce you to Gon Freecs. He is one of my youngest cancer patients."

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" Kurapika trailed off. Suddenly Killua had gotten a really dark look on his face.

Killua sent a purposeful scowl towards Gon before turning around and storming off in a huff. Gon tried to shout after him, but Killua disappeared into the crowd.

"It was nice meeting you." Gon bowed to Kurapika. "Excuse me." With that he ran off into the crowd calling out to Killua.

"I wonder what could be wrong. Something I said?" Kurapika wondered.

"No, it wasn't something you said. Maybe something Gon didn't say…" Leorio sighed. "I hope he doesn't exert himself too much, he has an appointment today."

And with that Leorio and Kurapika wrapped up their lunch date.

* * *

A/N: OH NO!!!! Don't kill me!!! Be happy!!! For I have finally given you the much desired chapter, and I will do even more!!! Now that I'm on winter break I plan to jump start this story and get it over and done with.

Love me

If you read it, review it. It's only polite. And if you don't feel like being polite I will have to take you over my knee and teach you some manners.


	7. Bring the kids

Title: Peer Edit

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir of a millions of dollars. Is this supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua

Disclaimer: I do no own Hunter x Hunter, I never have, and I never will! OMG

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai / slash/ boy love. If this offends you in anyway please do not read this story and save me the trouble of reading your reviews about how I have no morals. Thank you, come again.

Enjoy the show.

Chapter seven: Bring the kids

* * *

Killua was really pissed. He made his way through the crowded sidewalks, taking advantage of anyone who passed by just a little too close and shoving them forcefully aside with his shoulders. How dare Gon hide this from him. Killua had just poured out his soul to Gon, confessing his problems like some immature kid while Gon just listened. What was he thinking?! Gon had far more serious problems than he did. Cancer! And Killua was whining about how he got everything any other kid would dream of. He felt stupid and embarrassed. Gon could have at least told him… 

"Killua! Please wait up! I'm sorry, please wait!" Gon shouted, dodging the stumbling people in Killua's wake. "Killua…"

Killua stopped and turned around. Gon was leaning on his knees out of breath just a few yards behind him. Damnit! Now Killua had endangered Gon's health. "I'm sorry." Killua stood in front of Gon hanging his head.

"Killua… I would have told you, but I didn't want you to worry." Gon tried to explain.

"Why not?! How come you can worry about me, but not the other way around?"

"Because…" Gon sighed, "your worrying won't make me better." Killua looked up at Gon, his tone had gotten strangely serious. "Mito, Grany, Dr. Leorio… they all worry about me, and I feel horrible. It's my fault that they have so much stress. But it's not helping anybody. I don't want you to worry."

Killua looked back down to his shoes, suddenly feeling very ashamed.

"I just want to have fun when I'm with you. I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"Fine… I'll forgive you for not telling me." Gon smiled. "On one condition."

"What is it?"

"Take me to your house, and teach me to fish."

Gon let the grin take over his face. "Okay."

* * *

Kurapika and Leorio finished paying their bills and began to go in opposite directions. 

"Wait, Leorio, here is my number." Kurapika turned around and handed Leorio a business card.

"Oh, thank you." He pocketed the card. "I guess I'll see you again sometime later…"

Leorio had started to walk away again when he heard Kurapika clear his throat. "Um… did I forget something?"

"Your number?"

"Oh that!" Leorio scrambled to write his number down on a napkin. "I don't have a business card or anything like that… this is my home phone."

"Thank you."

"I'm normally at the hospital a lot, but just leave a message at that number anytime you want to go on another date." Leorio laughed awkwardly.

"So this was a date?" Kurapika asked innocently.

"Uh… err… nothing like that… I'm just kidding. I mean if you would like to go out with me again… ah shoot! I did it again!" Leorio exclaimed getting rather flustered.

Kurapika just laughed and smiled. "Alright, I'll go on another 'date' with you."

Leorio's eyebrows shot up into his hair line.

"If you bring the kids."

With that Kurapika walked off leaving Leorio to stand in shock while the crowd walked hurriedly passed him.

"Hey! Watch it!" some random guy shouted at Leorio as they bumped into each other. Then something clicked. Leorio screamed an excited and over-exaggerated cry of happiness and began to run like a madman down the crowded sidewalk, not caring who he ran over in the process.

He had a date with Kurapika Karuta.

* * *

A/N: Heheheh, rather short chapter sorry! Conclusion of the last chapters events, and yet another cliff hanger to keep my audience's interest! Yay for literary techniques. 

OH and I have a new beta. Her name is Calli, everyone be nice!

If you read it, review it, it's only polite. And if you feel like being rude I'll just have to take you over my knee and teach you some manners.


	8. Whirling and twriling

Title: Peer Edit

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir of a millions of dollars. Is this supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua

Disclaimer: I do no own Hunter x Hunter, I never have, and I never will! OMG

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai / slash/ boy love. If this offends you in anyway please do not read this story and save me the trouble of reading your reviews about how I have no morals. Thank you, come again.

Enjoy the show.

Chapter eight: Whirling and twirling

* * *

"So you're going to go on another date with that author? Congrats." Gon said cheerfully; or as cheerfully as someone could while having the blood drawn.

Leorio carefully pulled out the needle and set the syringe off to the side for the moment and began to remove the band around Gon's arm. "Yep, and you and Killua are invited."

"Really? Won't we get in the way?" Gon asked rubbing his sore arm.

"Not at all; in fact Kurapika asked me to bring you two."

"Kurapika, huh? Not Mr. Karuta?" Gon teased.

"Sit still here for a while, you might feel woozy. I'm going to take this back to the lab for tests; I will be right back." Gon just smiled and sat back on the firm paper covered bed and waited for Leorio to return.

Leorio and Gon went through the remainder of the check up and were waiting to get the blood results. Leorio called in Mito and gave her and Gon a basic idea of what they would be doing in future appointments.

The blood results would tell them Gon's white blood cell count, and based on that they would decide how soon to start treatments, and which treatments to use. The blood would also tell how far along the cancer was and if it had entered the blood stream and to other parts of the body. They would probably also want to perform another biopsy on the tumor to see exactly how much of it is cancerous and how much they would want to remove in the future; the tumor or then entire lymphoid.

There was a nock on the door and a nurse briefly entered the room and gave a clipboard to Leorio, then promptly left the room to attend to her other nurse like duties.

"Well, your blood tests are good; your immune system is still strong. We will set up a date for the next procedure and within the next week begin a lighter type of chemical treatment. We don't want to jump right into radiation or chemotherapy."

Mito thanked Leorio and left the room to go set up a date at the nurses' station for the next appointment. Leorio explained a little more to Gon about the symptoms of some of the treatments and what they would be doing during the biopsy and such.

"That's all for today. Be sure to give Killua a call soon." Leorio reminded him. "You two can decide on where we will go, just remember to contact me as soon as you do. I believe we will be going this coming Saturday."

"Ok. I'll call him tonight." Gon reassured before getting up to leave the room, and wobbling a bit.

"And be sure to eat a big lunch, you need to replace all the blood I took quickly. You won't be coming if you aren't in top shape, doctor's orders."

Gon just smiled and waved before leaving to meet with Mito in the lobby and going back home.

* * *

It was a warm sunny day that Saturday, big empty blue sky, not a cloud in sight, a light breeze, and the perfect temperature for a day out. Kurapika sighed and held up a hand to his forehead to block out the sun. He should have brought sun block. He looked over at Leorio who just smiling and looking over at Gon and Killua who were sprinting up to the giant gate entrance.

"Did we really have to go to an amusement part?" Kurapika asked skeptically.

Leorio's smile fell and he looked slightly worried. "They said this is where they wanted to go… I let them chose because I didn't want to drag them around some place and have them be bored, and have to entertain them. And Gon said he'd never been to an amusement park before and Killua got the tickets for free so it made sense…" Leorio desperately explained rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want Kurapika to be bored either… he might never go on a date with him again.

Kurapika just nudged Leorio and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be fine. I can probably find something interesting to do."

"You don't want to go on the roller coasters Kurapika?" Gon asked as they approached the gate.

"Afraid of heights?" Killua cackled.

"No," Kurapika defended. "I just prefer to not be on a machine moving at high speeds and controlled by a part time teenage worker. It doesn't seem safe."

"So you are scared," Killua put on his all knowing smirk. "You shouldn't be. The rides are checked every day before the park opens and at specific times during the day. They hardly ever break down. And besides, this place is owned by one of my dad's business partners who knows I'm here today. If any of the rides broke down while I was on them, things wouldn't go very smoothly for him. So they are probably checking the rides twice as much."

Everyone just started at Killua in silence. The power of money is frightening.

Killua sighed. Anyway, I know what rides I want to go on and Gon is coming with me."

"Huh?"

"You and Leorio can come with us if you want." Kurapika rolled his eyes. "Since you don't seem to want to there are plenty of other things for entertainment, such as skits, animal tricks, and games that you can go check out. See ya!"

"Hold it." Leorio grabbed Killua by the back of his collar. "We need to decide on a time and place to meet up at."

"Aw, stop being such an old man." Leorio twitched.

"Gon, do you have a watch?" Kurapika asked, Gon nodded. "So do I, lets just meet up here at the entrance in two hours and then we can do lunch."

"Ok, fine. Two hours, here. Bye!" Killua dragged Gon off in the direction of a particularly tall rollercoaster.

"Where should we go first?" Kurapika wondered absently.

Leorio sighed. "Stinkin' rich kid." He mumbled.

"Let's go see if there are any performances going on." Kurapika began walking in the direction the map indicated the theater being in. "It will probably be air conditioned."

Leorio just followed smiling to himself. He was going to be alone with Kurapika for two hours. Yay!

* * *

After two hours of rollercoaster rides, haunted houses, mirror rooms, dolphin shows, bad acting, and broken air conditioning, Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua met up at the entrance and began to peruse the various types of mini restaurants around the amusement park. Eventually they settled on eating at a cheap burger place that seemed much less crowded than all the surrounding decent eateries.

"Next I want to go on the new simulator ride, and then we should ride the ring of fire!" Killua said to Gon who was happily munching away at his burger.

"I think we should do something all four of us can do." Kurapika suggested, politely taking small bites of his French fries. It awed Leorio that Kurapika could even have a graceful façade while eating fast food.

"Well, we all can ride the ring of fire, you just don't want to." Killua pouted.

Gon finished his burger in record time and smiled at Killua. "Sorry Killua, but I don't want to ride anything too soon… I like my burger where it is."

"We could try the cheap carnival games." Leorio suggested.

"You mean those games where you try to hit balloons with darts or knock over the pins? Aren't those rigged?" Kurapika asked.

Killua laughed. "Of course they are, but whatever the trick is, when they see you're with me they will quickly think twice about cheating you."

Leorio snorted. "That's reassuring."

"I want to play with the water guns!" Gon shouted enthusiastically.

They all finished their overpriced fast food and made their way towards the games and arcade section of the amusement park. Killua, of course, won every single game he played and started a mini stuffed menagerie with his winnings.

Leorio decided to try his luck with throwing darts at balloons. "Five bucks for five darts, what a rip off."

"You'd better make every shot then, old man." Killua said popping two balloons with one dart. Leorio made only two of his shots. Killua was handed a rather large teddy bear and Leorio was asked to pick out a prize.

"You can choose from the smallest prizes." The guy running the booth said and took a long drag on his cigarette.

Kurapika leaned on the counter and scrutinized the animals. "That bunny is pretty cute. You could put it in your office."

"Alright, the bunny it is." Leorio sighed and accepted the rather small stuffed animal, a little black bunny, really cheaply made. "You can have this." Leorio said handing the bunny to Kurapika.

"Oh, thanks for winning it for me." Kurapika rolled his eyes.

"No problem, I'd win anything you want." Leorio exaggeratedly flexed his arms.

"What if I wanted that really big bear?" Kurapika pointed to Killua's stuffed bear.

"You can have it if you want Kurapika, Leorio could never win it, and I've got lots anyway." Killua said nonchalantly as we went to another game booth.

"Killua, be nice, you're hurting Leorio's self esteem." Gon chided.

"No I'm not. There is a difference between stating reality and hurting their self image. He thinks too highly of himself anyway."

"You little brat, you'd better start selling those stuffed animals so you can pay for a ride home."

"How are you going to cart all those around Killua?" asked Gon.

"Simple." Killua went over to one of the booths and dumped all the animals on the counter then proceeded to instruct the guy working the booth to have all of them sent to his house. "There. Free hands once more. It's not like I keep them either, I usually give them all to my little sister. But recently she has taken to ripping off their heads… what a waste." Killua sighed.

"I want to ride the ferries wheel." Gon stated suddenly, pointing over to the rather tall wheel.

Surprisingly with no argument from Kurapika they all got in line. When it came their time to get into one of the gondola-like compartment Leorio was about to get in after Gon and Killua had, but was held back by Kurapika who suggested they get in the next one.

Leorio became slightly nervous alone in the compartment with Kurapika, not exactly sure what to say. But Kurapika didn't say anything, he just leaned back against the seat and stared out the window at the shrinking scenery as the wheel slowly turned. Leorio began to relax a little more and decided that maybe Kurapika wouldn't mind if he scooted a little closer. After all, the better scenery was on Kurapika's side.

To Leorio's surprise when he moved closer Kurapika just leaned back against him, and rested his head on his shoulder. Leorio tensed for a moment unsure of what to do. But as he realized that Kurapika wasn't flipping out on him he relaxed and put his arm around Kurapika's shoulders.

They both sat like that for the rest of the ride, perfectly comfortable resting against one another, like it was the most natural thing they could ever do.

Gon and Killua had fun for about the first five minutes just rocking their cabin forth, but it got old after a bit. They settled for just ogling all the sites below them out of the windows. After a few circles on the wheel it stopped to begin unloading passengers, and Gon and Killua were at the very top of the wheel.

Killua and Gon sat still next to each other knowing their day was about to end and neither one wanted it to. Killua slowly slid his hand across the chair and took hold of Gon's. Gon squeezed Killua's hand lacing their fingers together. Both boys just stared out the window in contentment, knowing that although their fun was coming to an end, they'd had a great day together.

Leorio, Kurapika, Gon and Killua all left the amusement park behind tired and ready to head home, but completely satiated.

* * *

A/n: Not a particularly long chapter but it should be very satisfying to everyone who reads it.

Happy New Year everybody!!! My new year's resolution is to get a job and keep it! That and to finally finish this fan fic. OMG this thing is two years old! Or at least it's 1.5 years old. I hope you all enjoy the update and have a great new year.

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews, I was only expecting two or three, thanks everybody. And you know I would definitely appreciate even more ; )


	9. Father of mine

Title: Peer Edit

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir of millions of dollars. Is this supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua

Disclaimer: I do no own Hunter x Hunter, I never have, and I never will! OMG

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai / slash/ boy love. If this offends you in anyway please do not read this story and save me the trouble of reading your reviews about how I have no morals. Thank you, come again.

Enjoy the show.

Chapter nine: Father of mine

* * *

A rickety, run down bus came to a stop at a lonely bus sign and a sulky Killua stepped off. No sooner than Killua had exited the bus sped off down the road anxious to get very far away from the rather intimidating child.

Killua looked around him and pouted. There was nothing but woods. There were no houses or shops to indicate that a town was here at all. Gon had said this was the stop to take to get to his house, but to Killua it looked like a really big forest with no people and no Gon. And it was really hot.

Killua just stood next to the bus sign, unsure of what to do. He figured he would just wait for the next bus. This must have been the wrong stop. But about ten minutes later Killua heard someone calling his name. He looked down the badly paved road to see Gon running towards him waving his arms exaggeratedly.

"Sorry I'm late," Gon panted as he reached Killua. "The bus must have come earlier than usual."

"I wasn't waiting long… is your house down the road? I haven't seen anything that resembles a town for awhile."

"Yeah, it's just down this road about a mile." Gon smiled brightly.

"A mile?!" Killua shouted. "We have to walk another mile to your house?"

"Yeah, the bus already goes pretty far beyond the city limit to come to this bus stop, but they aren't willing to go just another mile farther. Silly huh?"

"Really, really stupid." Killua pouted.

"Well, we'd better hurry up or we will miss lunch. Mito is very strict about being on time."

"Fine, but I'm definitely talking to my father about this. Stupid city bus…"

Gon had called Killua up the day after their trip to the amusement park and invited him to come spend the next weekend at his house in the country. It turns out that Gon couldn't stop talking about his trips into town and the day at the park, but mostly he couldn't stop talking about Killua. Mito, after having heard so much, decided that she wanted to meet Killua for herself. Gon was usually a very good judge of character, but with the way his health was Mito was a little skeptical.

And so a week later, Killua found himself walking down a very long road, on a very hot day to stay in Gon's home. After about 20 minutes of walking Gon and Killua spotted the house, and needless to say, Killua was speachless. Gon really did live inside of a tree. The somewhat large house was surrounded with the limbs and roots of an unbelievably large tree. It was almost as if the house was being consumed by the giant leafy beast.

"Gon, you're a freak."

"What's that Killua?" Gon asked.

"Nothing…"

"C'mon, Mito really wants to meet you. She's been making a really nice lunch."

The two boys approached the house and entered through the back door. Gon loudly announced that they were home and began to take off his shoes, Killua followed suit.

Not a moment later a petite red headed woman hustled into the room, "Welcome back Gon." Her gaze was quickly directed towards Killua who, unsure of what to do, just stood at the door stiffly. She looked him over, scrutinizing him carefully and making Killua feel rather nervous, like he was getting a 30 second character test. But just as quickly as Mito entered the room her faced melted into a gentle smile, "You must be Killua. Gon's said a lot about you. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Killua stammered quickly and bowed a bit.

Mito just smiled and began to leave the room, "Lunch will be ready very soon, before that you and Killua need to go clean up. You're both much too sweaty. Bath. Now."

Gon's face turned into a pout as he went to enter the other rooms with Killua following. "But we're just going to go back outside again later," he whined.

"There are no dirty boys at my table. Bath. Now." Mito stated from the Kitchen leaving no room for argument.

Gon sighed, "C'mon Killua, we'd better hurry."

"Wait, we're going to take a bath now?" Killua asked, following Gon up a flight of stairs, "Together?!"

* * *

Turns out they didn't bathe together. They took turns using the detachable showerhead for a quick rinse-off and a change of clothing. As they were putting on their clean clothing Gon noticed a rather odd looking bruise on Killua's arm. He asked Killua about it but he just brushed it off and put on a three quarter length shirt that, although impractical in the heat, covered the bruise.

They made it to the table in record time, just as Mito was setting out all the food. Mito had prepared quite a bit of food, but as Killua reached for a piece of chicken he was told to eat vegetables first and was given a rather large bowl of salad.

Mito's cooking was very good and healthy. Killua enjoyed it a lot. And the longer Killua sat at the table talking with Gon, Mito, and Gon's grandmother, the more he realized he really enjoyed it. It was an atmosphere unfamiliar to him. It was warm, welcoming, and homey. And the more he talked with Mito, the more he felt a motherly sort of attraction towards her, something he had never felt towards his own mother.

But all good things come to an end and Gon and Killua were made to clean off the table and do the dishes while Mito finished other chores. After they were done, they took over watch of the store from Gon's grandmother.

They sat rather bored at the register counter til about three before they were freed to do as they pleased and Mito took over the watch.

"This isn't as fun as I thought it would be." Killua said, not understanding why he thought fishing would be fun in the first place.

"This isn't the right time of day, that's why. We probably won't catch anything." Gon held the fishing pole between his toes and he leaned back on the grassy hill.

"When's the right time?" Killua asked out of boredom, plucking random bunches of grass and watching them blow away.

"Dawn, around four in the morning."

Killua huffed. "Like that's gonna happen."

After a while of silence Killua assumed that Gon had drifted off to sleep and was about to do just that.

"Do you think Leorio likes Kurapika?"

"Huh?" Killua bolted upright. "Of course he does, they always hang out don't they?"

"No…" Gon paused awkwardly, opening his eyes to look up at the canopy of leaves above them. "I mean… do you think Leorio really likes Kurapika?"

"I guess, I don't know." Killua blushed then looked off in the other direction. "I wouldn't know that about them, you know them better than I do."

"I think he does, Kurapika too." Gon decided with a smile. "When Leorio first told me about Kurapika he seemed to really admire him. And the nurses were spreading rumors that he was gay."

Killua huffed again, and then rubbed his nose. "Whatever."

After another break in the conversation Gon sat up and stared at the lake. "I've never met my father."

Killua just looked over at Gon shocked at the sudden revelation, unsure of what to say.

"My mother died when I was a baby, that's when he brought me here to live with Mito. He was gone a lot because of his job." Gon hugged his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "He didn't earn a lot of money, and he rarely ever came to see me. Mito got really mad because he was avoiding his responsibilities. She decided to take full custody of me and not let him ever see me. She says he didn't deserve me. He never showed up to court. He just signed the papers and mailed them back. We've never seen him since. I was only two, so I don't remember him at all."

Killua put his hand on Gon's shoulder, trying to act sympathetic without Gon feeling like he was pitying him again.

"I'd like to think he misses me. That he really did want to see me, but he had something important that he couldn't give up, something that came before me. But I really do love Mito. She is my mother. She loves me and has taken care of me more than anyone else in the world. And I really appreciate it."

Gon got silent again for a few moments before continuing. "But when I started to get sick I felt like I couldn't let him go. I couldn't die without meeting him, without him telling me he didn't want to leave me. I've felt this sense of anxiety, that I would die and he would never know. Then one day he would show up, and he would feel the same as I did, knowing he'd never met me. Or even worse, he'd just never come."

"I've been trying to get Mito to give me permission to write him a letter. I don't want to see him or anything… I just want him to know. I want him to know me. But Mito is really stubborn, she's afraid I'll be disappointed, or that I might leave her, like he did. I wish she would understand more. I'm very grateful to her for having taken care of me, and I love her. I could never leave with Jin. No matter what he could never be my father. I want her to know that, but I have a really hard time saying it."

Killua sat down beside Gon and put his arm around him in a half hearted hug. Gon looked like he might cry any moment. Gon who was strong and never stopped laughing, who was fighting cancer like it was nothing, was going to cry. Suddenly Killua felt very weak and insignificant to Gon.

"So that's it." Gon stated poking Killua in the shoulder. "Your turn!"

"What?!" Killua fell back in shock.

"I told you everything about me. Now it's your turn, tell me how you got that bruise."

Killua felt somewhat guilty that Gon had suddenly just poured his heart out to him, and Killua had been keeping secrets, something he'd yelled at Gon about before.

"My mom did it. We got in a fight."

"What did you fight about?"

Killua sighed. "She was mad because I got suspended from school. She said that if I didn't straighten up that I wouldn't inherit the business. I told her I didn't want to anyway, and she grabbed my arm and dragged me to my dad's office. She seems like a very small woman, but she is actually a lot stronger than most people would think."

"What did your dad do?" Gon asked worriedly.

"Nothing. He just talked to me about how I was chosen out of all my siblings to be the sole heir and that I was very privileged... stuff he says all the time."

Gon had a serious, thoughtful expression for a moment. "Did you try talking to your dad about it?"

"No…" Killua admitted. "I'm a lot more intimidated by my father than my mother."

"I think you should try to tell him what you really think. If you've never tired before you never know. He might listen." Gon smiled reassuringly. "You were fighting with your mother to begin with, so she was probably strongly overreacting to the situation." Gon reached out at rubbed Killua's arm where the bruise was hidden. "But it's still not right…"

The two sat in silence for some undeterminable amount of time. Just sitting together and watching the sunset. A soft orange glow illuminated the tangle of branches all around them, creating a warm, relaxed atmosphere.

Then Killua decided he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Gon, do you love me?"

"Hm?" Gon mumbled sleepily. "Of course I do, you're my best friend."

"That's not what I mean." Killua said, his expression fixed on Gon's face. "You're the first person who has ever cared about what I think. You care about others even when you have much more serious problems. You're brave, and I really envy you for that. I really love you Gon."

Gon just smiled back innocently. "I love you two Killua, you're the first real friend I've ever had."

"I don't want to be your friend!"

"What?"

Killua blushed and stood up to face away from Gon. "I love you like Leorio loves Kurapika… I feel like I always want to be with you."

After a few moments of silence Killua felt Gon's hand on his shoulder turning him around. And before he could really comprehend it, Gon kissed him.

It was a very childish kiss. Short and sweet, just a little peck. But Killua felt like that was the best kiss he would ever get.

* * *

The two boys had come to a sort of silent agreement that they both wanted to be together. They decided it wasn't necessary to tell Mito anything right now… maybe in a few years. And shortly after the sun had gone down they both returned back to Gon's house and were welcomed with a large dinner.

Killua and Gon had both had proper baths and were instructed to go to bed exactly at 10. This was rather odd for Killua because he had never been told when to go to bed or when to bathe. He'd always been instructed on who to make a good impression on, or to be good in classes. Killua had never had a motherly figure like Mito, and he decided that although it was somewhat annoying, he liked it.

That night he and Gon both went to sleep on matching cots up in the attic. With just enough space between them to hold hands.

The next morning Killua woke up early to relieve himself. As he walked out of the bathroom rubbing at his eyes sleepily, he saw Mito coming up the stares and mumbled something unintelligible to her.

"Good morning Killua. What's that?" Killua felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. His bruise was in plain sight. "Did you get that outside yesterday?"

"Um…" Killua rubbed self-consciously at his arm.

"It looks like a hand print. Did Gon do that?"

"No!" Killua was quick to defend. "It wasn't Gon, it was an accident."

Mito didn't look very convinced, but she just nodded and walked back downstairs. "Tell Gon to get up for me. It's time for breakfast."

Killua did as he was told and they all ate breakfast in a rather awkward silence. Killua definitely got the vibe that Mito was waiting for him to say something. After everyone had finished and Gon and Killua were set to washing the dishes, Mito cornered them.

"I want the truth from both of you." She said sternly. "How did Killua get that bruise on his arm? I don't believe he got that from horsing around, it's too dark to have been recent."

Gon looked over at Killua guiltily, as if communicating that if Killua wouldn't say anything, he would.

"My mom did it. Its nothing serious… we had a stupid fight."

Mito's expression became very sad. She walked over to Killua and embraced him. She didn't say anything for a very long time. She just stood their holding him and rubbing his back lightly.

Killua didn't understand why, but he began to cry. His expression was wide-eyed and shocked as silent tears streamed down his face. He had never cried before in his life. Gon sensing that this was an appropriate time to exit went upstairs to change.

Eventually Mito pulled away and kneeled on the floor before Killua and wiped at his tear stained face. "You are always welcome here Killua. You can come here whenever you need. I just require that you be honest with me." She gave him a teary smile. "Me and Gon would love to have you stay with us more often."

And with that they continued on with their perfect weekend. And for the first time, Killua really felt like he belonged somewhere; here, with Gon and Mito.

* * *

A/n: Woot, longest chapter ever for this story. Don't expect the other chapters to be this long either… ooooh, so close to the end. I can't wait!

So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and anticipate a quick update.

If you read it, review it, it's only polite. And if you feel like being rude I'll just have to take you over my knee and teach you some manners.

LOVE LOVE!!!


	10. Why don't you and I?

Title: Peer Edit

Title: Peer Edit

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir of millions of dollars. Is this supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua

Disclaimer: I do no own Hunter x Hunter, I never have, and I never will! OMG

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai / slash/ boy love. If this offends you in anyway please do not read this story and save me the trouble of reading your reviews about how I have no morals. Thank you, come again.

Chapter Ten: Why Don't You and I?

* * *

Leorio was ecstatic. He was jubilant, thrilled, overjoyed, and felt like he wanted to vomit.

Leorio adjusted his tie once more in the mirror and tried to ignore the horrible weight building in the pit of his stomach. He looked fine. Casual, but fine… everyday work attire. He kept telling himself these things and trying to pull himself away from the mirror.

Leorio had been invited over to Kurapika's place, for dinner that is. Kurapika had sent him an e-mail earlier that day explaining that he didn't feel like dealing with a crowded restaurant that most likely had a reporter or two stashed away, and that they should just have dinner at his place.

It wasn't fair! Kurapika always managed to be so nonchalant about anything and everything, and while doing so he tore Leorio's sanity to shreds. He wished for one second that he could have the same cool exterior as Kurapika, but in trying to do so he feared he'd just look like a dork and go right back to where he started: being an anxious mess.

So Leorio gave up, splashed some water on his face and made for his car. The drive didn't take too long, but traffic moved very slowly, two things that hadn't work towards Leorio's nerves advantage. The awful feeling in the pit of Leorio's stomach doubled as he saw the scenery change around him, going from handsome neighborhoods to high class apartments that housed many wealthy families. Leorio was a doctor for Christ sakes, and even he couldn't afford this type of living. He slowed his car and turned into a parking garage below one of the biggest and most lavish looking buildings in the neighborhood, parking close to the elevator. Leorio decided it wasn't too important to find a landmark on where he parked his car; his was the piece of shit sitting between the Benz and the Mercedes.

Eventually he found himself at Kurapika's door and hesitantly pushed the buzzer. He fidgeted with his tie one last time, and attempted to look presentable.

A few seconds later Leorio heard the soft padding of foot steps on carpet. The door opened. He gulped.

There stood Kurapika with his soft, perfect, welcoming smile. "You're early," he stated, opening the door wider to allow Leorio through. "Food's not done yet." With that, Kurapika disappeared through a door that Leorio assumed led to the kitchen.

"Take your shoes off at the door and make yourself comfortable." Kurapika shouted from the other room.

Leorio toed off his shoes, and for a moment was in danger of tripping, but he recovered. He took a few moments to look around the apartment. It was clean and smelled of citrus. The couch looked firm and new, not yet broken in. Pieces of miscellaneous art hung on the wall. There wasn't a speck of dust to be seen. The room looked like it had popped out of a magazine; it looked unlived in.

When Leorio finally sat down on the pristine couch Kurapika walked back into the room. "It'll be a few more minutes then chow's up." He smiled, and Leorio's insides turned mushy… so…cute. Kurapika plopped down on the couch next to Leorio and looked over. "Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Leorio said articulately, then mentally smacked himself. He'd been staring at Kurapika with, most likely, a very goofy expression; he had probably been drooling too. He shook his head and quickly recovered. "This is a really nice place. No offense, but I didn't think an writer could afford a place like this."

"I didn't pay for it." Kurapika said matter of factly. "I inherited it. Well, more like I fell into it."

"Rich uncle?"

"No, I actually got this apartment from Doctor Nostrad."

"Oh really, the same one I work with?"

Kurapika tapped his chin with his index finger, recalling the events. "Same one, met him when I was tutoring his daughter in college. I was about to graduate and still living in campus lodging with no idea of where to go next. Nostrad was thinking about selling the apartment. It belonged to his late wife as a sort of vacation house, and he kept it as a memento. He heard about my predicament and decided that it would be put to better use, and most likely kept better under my care. So it was mine."

"Lucky find, these places don't go onto market very often, not to mention they are unreasonably expensive. I wouldn't be surprised if that Killua kid's parents owned a few around here." Leorio remarked.

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment. Leorio then decided that this would be a good time to stretch a bit and raised his hands in the air, and after a half-hearted stretch was about to bring them down till he was cut off by Kurapika suddenly standing and turning around.

"Chow time." He smiled.

"Oh, yeah…" Leorio sighed and followed Kurapika into the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

Leorio and Kurapika were back on the couch, this time with full bellies, and very contented moods. Laughter hung in the air as their conversation dragged off into a warm silence. Leorio had not hesitated this time to wrap his arms around Kurapika's shoulders and they both sat together absorbing the warm atmosphere.

Leorio leaned forward a bit and looked at Kurapika directly in the face. Kurapika had a slightly confused expression, but the corner of his lips turned up slightly and his eyes twinkled in a secretive way. Leorio looked into the eyes and thought about just how much he wanted to see those eyes twinkle like that all the time.

"You know," Leorio began, in a jesting manner, his own eyes twinkling. "This is technically our third date, and I haven't even gotten a kiss."

Kurapika's expression darkened into something like a scowl, but sadder. But as soon as Leorio could register the change Kurapika stood up sharply, and stormed out of the room into, what Leorio assumed was his bedroom.

Leorio wasn't quite sure what to do. After a moment or two he stood up and slowly walked over to the door through which Kurapika had disappeared. He stood there for a few moments longer and just listened. He couldn't here anything till a very quite noise that sounded like a sharp gasp came from behind the door.

Worriedly Leorio knocked weakly on the door. "Kurapika, is everything ok?"

Silence was his only response, till Kurapika gave a weak, yes in response. "Give me a minute." There was another pause. "Maybe it would be better if you just left… I'm not feeling well."

"Kurapika, please…"

"I'll call you tomorrow." came the sharp reply.

Leorio sighed. "Listen, Kurapika, I'm sorry if what I said bothered you, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just kidding." Had he been too forward? He honestly couldn't find anything wrong with what he'd said, but now it worried him.

There was bit more silence until… "You didn't mean it?" Kurapika asked meekly.

Leorio sighed once more. "No… I didn't, I'm sorry."

"Then why did you say it?" This time the question was much firmer.

Leorio was taken aback and not quite sure what to say. "Well, I…uh…" he stammered. "I don't know?"

"I think it would be best if you just…"

"Listen," he interrupted quickly, deciding it was best to just explain himself before being kicked out. "I meant it in the way that… I really do want to—kiss you." He felt very silly after saying that. "But I wasn't trying to put any pressure on you or anything, I just felt like maybe it was an okay thing to say… I didn't know you'd react so badly."

There was no response.

"I guess I'll just go then." Leorio slowly turned around and made his way for the door. But as he was about to say he'd wait for the call the door to Kurapika's room opened slowly, and Leorio turned back around.

They stared at each other, neither daring to move. Then Kurapika slowly made his way over to Leorio and stopped when he stood before him, his head down. "I want you to." Was all he said.

With that Kurapika's arms rose around Leorio's neck as he stood on tiptoes, and then their lips met.

Leorio was surprised at first, but didn't let himself stay idle for too long. His arms snaked their way around Kurapika's waist and his eyes slid closed, allowing himself to be swept away.

The kiss evolved from being chaste to something more heated. The one kiss became many, and as it went on Leorio became bolder, letting his tongue slip over to Kurapika's mouth asking for entrance. Kurapika gave a little gasp, which disappeared somewhere into the heated kiss. Leorio's arms tightened around Kurapika's waist with the intention of bringing him even closer, but Kurapika, reluctantly, broke off and took a few steps away from Leorio.

They stood there and observed each other, Kurapika was panting slightly and his eyes were hooded. Leorio wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation and said nothing. Kurapika then made a small gesture and walked back into his room, this time leaving the door wide open. Leorio took the hint and followed him in.

Upon entering the room the door was promptly closed.

* * *

Much later that evening found Leorio lying behind a sleeping Kurapika with nothing between them but a sheet. In his drowsiness Leorio recapped what exactly had just happened.

Well, the first part was obvious. Kurapika and he had done something that most adults do in private behind closed doors. He was in no way confused about that. But afterwards when the euphoria they had both been experiencing began to wane Kurapika told him a story.

It turned out that in his first year at the university Kurapika had become very close to one of his professors that he admired very much. The professor expressed what seemed to be a genuine and heartfelt interest in Kurapika, and asked him to be with him.

Kurapika being completely helpless to the idea of this man loving him gave in eagerly. But things hadn't been what they seemed. His professor was harsh with him, and hit him on more than one occasion, but he always apologized, and Kurapika always came back. But as soon as the man had gotten what he wanted he left. Without informing Kurapika he transferred to another university, coincidentally the one where his wife also worked.

Kurapika had been devastated, but didn't know how to express it. He had no one else, and the man he thought cared used him. He retreated into himself and into his studies unsure of how to express the hurt he felt. He became very reclusive and avoided any sort of intimate relationship with anyone.

Until now.

The knowledge that Kurapika trusted Leorio enough to open up to him made his heart sing. And as he lay there, about to fall asleep with the smaller man in his arms, he swore that he would never hurt Kurapika, and do everything in his power to prevent him from feeling alone ever again.

And with a contented smile, he buried his head in Kurapika's hair and drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So I finally find myself with some free time again. I'm not working and school is just about over. So for the first time in forever, I feel not stressed enough to write again. I hope to get this story wrapped up soon enough and I hope you guys enjoy the final chapters.

I also like to call this chapter "while the children are away, the adults will play", tehe

Please review, I like to know what you all are thinking, even if it is how incredibly cheesy this chapter was.

LOVE NoirRouge

PS I have the ever so lovely PF betaing for me again, lets all welcome her back for the end of my story!


	11. A strange bunch

Title: Peer Edit

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir of millions of dollars. Is this supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua

Disclaimer: I do no own Hunter x Hunter, I never have, and I never will! OMG

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai / slash/ boy love. If this offends you in anyway please do not read this story and save me the trouble of reading your reviews about how I have no morals. Thank you, come again.

Enjoy the show.

Chapter eleven: A strange bunch indeed

* * *

The smell of antiseptic, bleach, and disease surrounded them. The air was heavy with tension and nervousness, and the room was so silent it was almost painful to breathe.

Killua, Kurapika, and Gon sat together in hard waiting room seats. Mito was around the corner at the nurses' station filling out the necessary documents and Leorio was absent setting up the operation, and debriefing his assistants.

Today was the day of Gon's big operation; they would be completely removing his lymph node, then following the operation with chemical therapy. The operation wasn't particularly dangerous, but with every surgery there was a bit of risk. They could find something completely unexpected, Gon could bleed excessively, the wound could become infected, they could give him too much anesthesia…

It unnerved everyone to think of Gon's little body on the operating table with only a tube of air to help him breathe; even Leorio was more anxious about this operation than others he had performed in the past.

Gon decided he didn't like the heavy silence very much and smiled at Killua. "What are you planning to do next? I mean… after all this is over."

Killua sighed and tried to smile to appease Gon. "I'm going back to school I guess. My suspension ended a few days ago… I've been skipping classes. Dad isn't too happy about that. Had to sneak out to get here today."

Gon gave a little 'oh' in response and then turned to Kurapika. "What about you? More interviews?" he joked.

Kurapika smiled gently at Gon. "No, I've had my fair share of interviews. I do however need to write a new book."

"What have you got in mind?"

It was Kurapika's turn to sigh. "Nothing actually. I've had a bit of writers block. Right now everything seems not so important or story-worthy. My publisher has been on my case for a little while now."

Gon gave up and went back to staring at his lap and shuffling his feet. No matter what conversation he tried to start up, it all lead back to this; something he didn't really want to think about.

Mito walked over with a clipboard of papers. She patted Gon's head and gave a teary-eyed smile.

"Ah Mito… don't cry. I'm going to be fine." Gon chided.

"I know." She sniffled. "But I'm allowed to worry about my little guy as much as I want. So don't you tell me otherwise." Everyone smiled.

But the small reprieve was broken when Leorio walked into the waiting room with the last bit of paperwork.

"So what comes next?" Gon asked.

"Next, I completely cut you off from food or drink. You can have a few ice cubes every now and then tonight, but nothing else." Gon nodded. "You're going to spend the night here, and in the morning we will prep you for surgery. You will not be allowed any more visitors before then."

Leorio felt guilty about this, and it showed. "I'm sorry guys, visiting hours will be over anyway; you are going to have to leave here pretty soon. Mito I'm going to need you to look over and sign this, and then everything will be in our hands. You all should go home and get some sleep."

Slowly they all stood up and gave Gon goodbye hugs, Killua's lingering slightly longer than everyone else's.

"I'll see you guys in a few days, okay?" Gon said with one last smile.

Dear God, they hoped so.

Leorio escorted Gon to his room and gave him a hospital robe to change into.

Gon changed and climbed into the stiff hospital bed, where he didn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

It was around midnight and Killua found himself wandering the city streets with a backpack and a bloody face. He'd been out for about two hours now, on the move, trying to stay out of sight.

"Killua?" He heard a voice from across the street. There stood Mito completely winded, staring wide-eyed at him. Killua made his way over to Mito. He stopped before her and dug the toe of his shoe into the ground not daring to look at her. "You got my message…" he stated.

"Oh my goodness, Killua." She whispered lifting his face to meet his eyes. His face was bloody, his nose most likely broken, his left eye bloody, and his lip was split open. "Did your dad do this?" she demanded to know.

"No… It was my brother." He said, trying not to meet her eyes.

His eyes opened wide when he suddenly found himself being embraced tightly by Mito.

"Ow… Mito, that kind of hurts…"

Mito released him but held him by the shoulders at arms length, looking him in the eyes. "We'll go back to my hotel room and get you cleaned up. Then you will tell me what happened." Her eyes became teary. "Then I promise Killua, no one will ever do this to you again. You hear me?" she gave him a little shake from emphasis then pulled him close again.

"Never."

* * *

Kurapika lay in bed staring He was too worried. Well, not worried, he knew Gon was going to be okay, he believed that. He just had too much on his mind, and no way to get it out.

He rolled over onto his stomach and buried the pillow in his face, noticing that it smelled vaguely like Leorio. And after a few more minutes of sleep attempts he sighed and got out of bed.

He walked around his large apartment for a bit just thinking about everything that had happened, and how it all began. Then suddenly an idea struck him, and in an inspired hurry he made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at his laptop. He opened a new document and began to type…

About the boy that had brought them all together.

The next morning Gon was wheeled out of his room and taken to the place where he was to be operated on. Despite have not slept at all that night Gon did not feel the least bit tired; he was too nervous.

"Hello Gon, I'm going to go ahead and give you the anesthesia here in a few minutes. If you need anything you need to ask now." Leorio greeted him. It was frightening. Gon could only identify it was Leorio by his voice, Leorio's face was covered by a mask, and he was in uniform like all the other faceless doctors.

Gon just shook his head and lay their quietly as the IV was inserted into his arm. He looked over to see a nurse putting something into the IV he assumed would make him fall asleep.

Leorio saw Gon watch the nurse and decided he needed reassurance. "Don't worry, it's just like going to sleep, you'll barely notice." He said patting Gon's arm.

Once again, Gon said nothing, and Leorio's brows drew together in worry. He stared at Gon for a few more minutes.

Leorio looked over to the clock on the wall, then back at Gon. "The anesthesia should take effect now." Gon nodded.

"Gon, are you scared?"

A few tears took an opportune moment to escape from Gon's eyes. "I'm really scared Leorio…"

"You can tell us you know, we are here for you."

Gon nodded some more and sniffled. "I didn't want you guys to worry… I wanted to see Killua smile. I wanted everyone to stop crying for me… it's sad."

Leorio patted Gon's head, everyone around them waiting for the anesthesia to kick in. "Don't be scared Gon, we will take good care of you, all of us." He didn't mean the doctors.

And with that Gon's eyes slipped closed. He fell asleep on that hard, cold operating table with nothing but a sterile cloth robe and the doctors went to work.

To be continued…

* * *

A/n: Hey everybody one more chapter to go. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and support for writing my story!! This is the longest I've ever gone and I'm proud to be nearly finished. I hope you all enjoy the story and its end.

Special thanks to PF and Cal for sticking with me and correcting my horrible spelling and grammar and making this little ficlet palatable.

Please R and R, it makes me so very happy!


	12. Epilogue

* * *

Title: Peer Edit

Title: Peer Edit

Author: NoirRouge

Summary: Kurapika is an author with a sudden fame boost, Leorio is a doctor for teenage cancer patients, Gon has cancer, and Killua is the heir of millions of dollars. Is this supposed to be funny? AU KuraxLeo GonxKillua

Disclaimer: I do no own Hunter x Hunter, I never have, and I never will! OMG

WARNING: This story contains shonen-ai / slash/ boy love. If this offends you in anyway please do not read this story and save me the trouble of reading your reviews about how I have no morals. Thank you, come again.

Enjoy the show.

Chapter 12: Epilogue

* * *

Change is something that is always inevitable, but people often try to fight it. For a while everyone had tried to fight the change. Kurapika didn't want to take risks, Leorio was shy, Killua wanted acceptance, and Gon wanted everyone to be happy. But in this moment, they all welcomed the change with open arms.

The day was hot and dry, with the sun shining overhead and being filtered through the trees. It was a good day for change, or so it seemed to Kurapika. The move had been sudden, but not unexpected. Kurapika and Leorio hadn't even needed to discuss it; it was just assumed that it was what was best given the situation.

"Come on Kurapika!" said an exasperated Gon. "This is all your stuff; you should at least help carry it!" Gon grabbed a particularly heavy box and Kurapika amusedly watched him struggle up the stairs with it. Gon had completely recovered from his cancer fiasco and had just finished all chemical treatments, except for some fatigue now and then; Gon was the definition of perfect health.

He sighed and grabbed a box as well and made his way upstairs. After going through the wide open door he set the box lightly on top of his steadily growing pile in Leorio's living room.

"I see you finally decided to help," Kurapika felt an arm slip around his waist. He glanced up at Leorio.

"I had to put everything in boxes; it was a very exhausting process."

Leorio chuckled. "Yes I'm sure it was."

Gon and Killua struggled through the door with one very large and heavy box. They finally managed to maneuver themselves to fit it through the door and set it next to the pile before collapsing. "That's the last of it," Killua sighed. "I was surprised there wasn't more; you don't hold much attachment to your stuff do you?"

Kurapika smiled. "I didn't own most of the stuff in the apartment, just some clothes and several books. The rest belonged to Dr. Nostrad."

The boys panted on the floor of Leorio's apartment for a few more minutes before Leorio announced that it was time for lunch and they enthusiastically ran back out to Leorio's car, filled with energy from promises of delicious greasy foods.

* * *

The letter had been entirely unexpected. It arrived one calm and sunny day, and looked as harmless as the calm weather. But it had so much potential to cause a world of harm. Mito had been reluctant to give the letter to Gon. She stared at it for most of the day, but that fact that the letter was addressed to Gon, and was in fact his, finally won her over and she silently handed the letter to him after dinner that night.

Gon hadn't said anything but silently held the letter and observed it for a few minutes. He then glanced up at Mito who nodded and Gon excused himself from the table and retreated upstairs.

Killua stayed behind and helped Mito clear the table and wash the dishes; he understood that Gon needed to be alone for this. He made idle chatter with Mito and Gon's grandmother in the living room for a while before giving up and retreating upstairs to his and Gon's room.

He had moved in immediately with Mito after that night nearly a year ago now. He had managed to emancipate himself completely from his family without too much struggle and had quickly settled himself in with Mito and Gon. For the first time in his life, Killua had family.

Upon reaching his room he saw that Gon was asleep in his own cot like bed. Killua let him sleep, quickly changing and lying down in his own firm bed. A few minutes later he heard the patter of Gon's feet crossing the small distance between their beds and lying down behind Killua. Killua just snuggled back against Gon, completely used to his nightly visits.

After what seemed like an eternity Gon spoke. "My dad wants to see me." Killua's eyes sprung open. Gon had given up on contacting Jin shortly after his operation having decided that Mito and Killua were all the family he needed. "He saw Kurapika's book and decided to contact me."

Ah yes, Kurapika's newest book was to be held responsible. Kurapika had managed to fight his writer's block by writing about his own experiences. But the new book had mainly been a complete tribute to Gon, rambling about how Gon was one of the strongest, most honest and lovable people in the world; which of course he was.

"Are you going to see him?" Killua whispered.

"…I don't know."

* * *

Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Killua all sat around a small table outside some generic coffee shop talking back and forth in a rather carefree manner. Although everyone seemed to be rather relaxed, the tension between them grew by the minute. Gon especially kept displaying small signs of anxiety such as twisting his napkin, or rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

But there was nothing anyone could really do. They all supported Gon in his decision and thought that it was in Gon's best interest that he met the man he had never really known. Mito of course had been somewhat upset with it at first, whether it was some jealousy that she couldn't be Gon's father and mother, or that she simply really hated Jin, she had eventually gotten over it and coped by simply trying to avoid thinking about it.

And so they all sat and waited, sipping at their tea or soda, chatting idly, and letting the tension build. The moment that Gon saw the strange yet so familiar face come into view his stomach dropped and throat closed. Unsure of his actions he stood with surprising confidence and walked over to the man that clamed to be his father, and with open arms he embraced change…

And his father.

* * *

A/N: Yes… a surprisingly (not) dull ending for my little ficlet. I'm proud I finished it at all! Two years into the making, and it's finally done. I would like to thank you all for staying with me, putting up with my errors, and giving me all your great feedback. I leave for Japan in two weeks and all other stories are to be put on hiatus. Thanks everyone for the 5000+ hits and the great feeling of sharing my story with .

Well that's all folks. There is sequel potential, but not for quite some time.

All the best wishes and love

NoirRouge

PS check out my deviant and such, you might find I'm much better at art than writing ;P. Regentanaid.deviantart. com


End file.
